


Tony Stark’s Snuggable Murder Kitten

by Menatiera



Series: Bingo Fills [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes gets a lot of hugs and squishes and such, Fluff, M/M, No self-preservation instincts found, Short One Shot, Team as Family, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Winteriron Discord Server ficlet, written for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera
Summary: Bucky, even though he lives in the Tower and is an Avenger, is still the Winter Soldier.Tony Stark apparently didn't get that memo and uses every opportunity to snuggle Bucky.Bucky has zero objections.***For the Tony Stark Bingo 2019 - Square S5 - Fuzzy and Warm FeelingsSquare: S5 - Fuzzy and Warm FeelingsRating: GenWarnings: FluffPairing: Tony Stark/Bucky Barnes (Winteriron)Summary: Bucky, even though he lives in the Tower and is an Avenger, is still the Winter Soldier.Tony Stark apparently didn't get that memo and uses every opportunity to snuggle Bucky.Bucky has zero objections.





	Tony Stark’s Snuggable Murder Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orbingarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbingarrow/gifts), [TheKitteh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitteh/gifts), [rebelmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/gifts).



> Betaed and titled by the amazing [Mei](https://letsleepalloverwork.tumblr.com/) who is the most cheerful person ever.
> 
> Prompted by journeythroughtherain and encouraged by sadie, rebelmeg, joanis, TeganJ & charlie. Such a fluffy peer pressure indeed!
> 
> Gifted to the Winteriron Discord Server's wonderful mod team, who had a real rough week and deserve all the fluff, especially to three of my faves, Arrow and Kitteh and rebelmeg. Enjoy the fluff, darlings!

Being the Winter Soldier usually wasn't easy.

Even on good days, there were things his teammates were careful with. They tried not to make harsh movements around him, like he would freak out if someone waved his arm too quickly. Bucky didn't try to explain them that it was just his face, and not his mood. If the team wanted to treat him as someone dangerous who was always at the edge of a breakdown, he let them have their fun. They always asked before touching him, even if only with a glance, which was actually pretty nice of them, considering how tactile some of them were. They didn't raise their voices around Bucky, which was two parts annoying and one part pleasant, the latter especially when he had a migraine. They never left out weapons in sightline if Bucky was in the room, which was just plain _rude_ , he had his own guns and blades at him at all times, thank you very much.

Living with the Avengers, a bunch of traumatized people with their own unique issues and triggers wasn't easy, but it was mostly good.

But there were one person who didn't respect any of those unspoken rules about the Winter Soldier, and that person was Tony Stark.

It made sense, strangely. After all, no Stark ever respected rules, and Tony was an exceptional one at that, ignoring safety measures and cautionary tales completely.

On good days, it didn't matter. On bad days, however...

*

The first time it had happened, Bucky was halfway out of his mind, growling at the screens, startled by... he didn't remember what triggered him into a flashback, exactly, but it didn't matter.

In the middle of it, Stark had stumbled into the living room, eyes red-rimmed with sleep-deprivation, his hand clutching an empty coffee mug as he dove to the couch. He was wiggling himself there like a fish out of water when he actually noticed Bucky - which wasn't hard, given that Bucky was standing, spine rigid with tension, right in front of the fucking couch.

Stark smiled up at him sleepily. "Oh hey there kitten," he said, and he fucking made kissy noises with those sinful lips, "kitty kitty kitty."

Bucky froze, brain short-circuiting.

Tony lifted his hands to do grabby motions with them, and then stared at the brown splotch of spilled coffee on his pants.

Bucky's face softened, his posture became more relaxed. His rational brain knew that Tony Stark was a highly dangerous individual with enough firepower to overrun a smaller country, but at those moments he didn't _seem_  like that. He seemed like any ordinary civilian whose sleep-deprived brain tried to figure out where the coffee stain appeared from on his PJ.

Bucky took the - now properly emptied - mug from Tony's hand and leaned down to tug him into a blanket.

"Cute kitty," Tony pouted, brushing his fingers to Bucky's cheek, pinching them with a dreamy smile and closing his eyes.

Bucky stayed there in position long even after Tony fell asleep.

*

It became a pattern soon.

Tony didn't always go a long time without sleep, but when he did, he inevitably wandered the Tower until he found Bucky.

And no matter what shape Bucky was in, how good or bad he felt, how deep or shallow he was in his Soldier-mindset, Tony always went for him. Usually to touch his face and to murmur meaningless endearments.

Tony was weird. Bucky got used to it.

*

Bucky was sparring with Natasha, both of them flushed and sweaty. She grinned, eyes sparkling, and he watched her with a scowl, eyes narrowing as he tried to predict her next move.

The door banged loudly on the wall as someone pushed it wide open, but none of them paid attention to it until Tony was almost next to them, cooing softly. "There he is, look at him!"

Bucky was thrown off-balance enough that Nat managed to sweep his legs out from under him and pin him to the mat.

"Isn't he the cutest?" Tony beamed, running his hands up and down Bucky's thigh.

"If you say so," Natasha hummed, pleased with her victory, and ignoring both Bucky's death glare and his tapping on the mat as Tony kept caressing.

*

Bucky was standing in the middle of the kitchen, ready to explode. It was his turn to make dinner. Brainwashing and POW aside, murderous assassin or not, there was no excuse from kitchen duty in a residence full of superheroes - unless you were Tony Stark who couldn't boil an egg without making it into a scientific experiment that probably blowed up to an unsuspecting spectator's face - and he felt ready to admit defeat.

The souffle just wouldn't grow.

Was it even supposed to grow?

Bucky wasn't sure of even that anymore.

"Fuck this shit," he groaned. At least the stew wasn't a disaster, so no one should complain there was nothing to eat, but...

"You look like a thoroughly murderous housewife," Tony showed up to whisper the words to the back of Bucky's neck, wrapping his arms around from behind. "A perfect look, really."

Bucky growled again, but didn't fight the embrace.

*

They even got together this way.

Whoever allowed Monopoly to the Tower - of course it was Bruce, Bucky _knew_  - should've been banned along with the game.

By the middle of the first attempt of playing the game, Steve was using such a colorful language, learned by the best of the word war 2 armed forces with the pottiest mouths, that even Natasha blushed at it; Clint's eyes were constantly twitching and when Thor's little figure stepped on Nat's hotel again, there were lightnings in Manhattan on the clear summer day. Bucky was a hairline away from pulling a gun - if not for defending himself from another round in the jail then because of the tension around him - when Tony emerged from the workshop.

He went, as usual, directly to Bucky, but instead of simply petting him, he flopped down on Bucky's lap. "Hello, gorgeous, my beautiful murder husband," he greeted the ex-assassin, beaming, and kissed Bucky.

Just... kissed him.

Casually, like it wasn't a big deal.

Bucky was so shocked he kissed back.

"Nice," Bruce commented, and moved Bucky's figure to the jail.

*

Dating each other meant that the occasions turned more regular. Tony didn't need to be completely sleep-deprived to walk over to Bucky and squish his cheeks just for the feeling of it sometimes, not like Bucky had any objections against it.

But being at the end of a science-blender, blinking at the world like an offended owl that got awoken in the middle of the day, definitely raised the chances.

Bucky was cleaning his guns, the mechanical movements and the well-known scent of the oil somewhat easing his nerves after his argument with Clint. It was never easy to argue with anyone, but with Clint it was a special hell. One, because he was a dirty cheater with all the pouting, the pleading eyes and the heartfelt sighs, and two, because if he ran out of arguments he simply put out his hearing aids and resolved to angry and vulgar signing.

Bucky hated arguments without a real closure passionately.

So he was cleaning the guns, eleven of them laid out in front of him on the table on an unfolded towel, the twelfth in pieces in his hand.

"God, you're so cute," Tony commented, and he plastered himself over Bucky, his stomach on the top of Bucky's head, legs and arms dangling down on both sides. Bucky stiffened, careful to not move his neck, afraid that Tony would fall down immediately. "You're like a matrjoska doll of weapons. If we strip you from the big guns, you keep pulling out more and more guns, each smaller than the rest until you have like a teeny tiny revolver in your hand or something," Tony kept rambling. "Hey, I've never seen you with a revolver yet. Wanna have one? You'd have such a cowboy vibe..."

He yawned, kicking Bucky's side lightly as he watched him disassemble another gun with practiced, smooth movements.

"I love a man who knows his way around my guns," Tony sighed.

Bucky finally cracked a smile, his calm gathered enough to pull Tony from the top of his head to his lap. "I love you too."

*

They were together for almost a year when the public finally caught up with the fact.

The mission wasn't dangerous. All of them were capable of handling the small, insect-like creatures that swarmed the little town from fuck knew where. Well, they were small compared to the actual dinosaurs the Avengers contained a week earlier, but bugs that reached your hips and their bite hurt like hell still were considerably scary to ordinary people.

And infinitely annoying to Bucky.

So he was more than happy when they were done and able to wrap things up in the town. He was still mostly in Winter Soldier mode, scowling at everyone, weapons ready, when Iron Man touched down next to him.

Tony stumbled out of the armor, nictitating in the harsh sunlight.

Bucky squinted at him.

"Murderkitty!" Tony's eyes found Bucky and he practically collapsed into Bucky's arms. Bucky caught him on autopilot and started patting his back. "Soooo murderous. Adorable." Tony squished Bucky's cheeks. "Just the most delicious assassin babe in the world."

Flashes went off around them, but Bucky didn't care as he hugged his exhausted boyfriend to himself, guns hanging loose in his hands.

They made into the first pages of every newspaper.


End file.
